


Amon

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [10]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Meyer, Anti Twilight, Cultural References, Multi, Serial Killers, Supernatural Elements, anti imprinting, energy bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: There were things that happened in her life that had been passed on without any explanation for her. The first was that Leah Clearwater had disappeared, a memory, that only she seems to remember. The second thing was that everyone seemed to expect her to do something that she wasn't comfortable with. The third was that there was something wrong with Claire Young.





	1. Chapter 1

It was never expected that I could be anything but human.

When I was born, my life had been set out with possibilities as it is for any normal child. A first day at school with a tearful gaze to riding a bicycle for the first time, having family moments in the living room to going out to a sleepover for the first time. Moments. Memories. All things that are human and in a perfectly mundane way they are expected. Unfortunately I happened to be destined for something else. Something less wonderful, something that no girl in her right mind would look forward too because that is simply  _not love._ It's not normal though since it comes from something abnormal it is seen as if it's perfectly fine. 

I hadn't known it at first. He had been an Uncle to me for as long as I could remember and in some ways he was a brother. He was  _family_ , yet as the years passed on everyone expected for me to become gooey-eyed. To become a typical teenage girl seeking out the favor of a crush. It was sickening if I am honest with you. I had spent the past few years going through a cycle of helping women in domestic abuse situations seek help, protesting women's rights, doing anything in my power to keep Planned Parenthood clinics open. I had seen the worst that the world had to offer to women and I had thought  _I will overcome that, I will never be that._

I might as well have stabbed myself in the foot.

While my friends and parents supported me, Quil did not, neither did my Aunt Emily, or any of their friends. It was as if I had pronounced myself as something they didn't wish for me to be. That was what happened after all. It was why they had tried taking me to tribal meetings and beach bonfires as if my soul depended on it. It was why all traces of Leah were being asked and threatened to be removed from my possession. As if my other Aunt must have brainwashed me.

No one had even seen my Aunt Leah in years. No one had heard from her, yet according to my parents no one had bothered to search for her either. The only things remaining were locked away in her old bedroom at the Swan residence accept for the few photos that my parents had. Mostly old high school photos accept for the few from the hospital that showed her holding me as a newborn. And while only memories in physical form remained there was this cloud over everyone's shoulders: Aunt Emily, Sam, Quil, and Jacob Black. The members of the Rez that always lingered around each other treated the memory of Leah to be something never spoken of. Though there must have been something compelling them to blame her even after her physical presence was long gone. 

In the end though it was not my choice whether I was a feminist, or in a relationship, or with plans for the future. It did not matter from the moment that I made the mistake to go to First Beach without my parents. 

My fate had been marked in stone by the eyes of man and the women who were too afraid to say otherwise. I was to be a wife to a man that was twice my age, who I had called Uncle, and had treated as a brother. I was to be married with children and no diplomas of any kind would be needed. That was what they had layed before me. 

The fact that I was not a Handmaiden or some dog's bitch was what I layed in return. 

I returned home covered in scratches and mud from head to toe, destroyed clothing, and a cracked phone that would take months to replace. I locked myself into my bathroom until the wolves stopped howling and I remained long after until I felt nothing. 


	2. Scandal

_Leah Clearwater was something of a legend. Not by the Rez or Forks, or even La Push, but by the people that knew her and what she had left behind. Or at least the people who cared. I couldn't count how many times I had come across Sue Clearwater just to be brushed off. Or the few times that I had asked Seth Clearwater in genuine curiosity until it became a way to make him go away. The only people who you could truly ask and get an answer from was Charlie Swan and maybe a few residents of La Push that had known her in high school._

* * *

 

Charlie had made her out to be what Claire could only aspire to be. The kind of girl that was all tooth and nails, always knowing that she could live without a love interest in her life, while being pretty damn badass. Leah was almost a heroine in her own story only the truth was as cold as ice water and as tempting as looking into a box that says 'do not touch'. 

The few residents that lived in La Push that knew her when she was in high school were never afraid to speak about her behind closed doors. The scandal with Sam Uley had been a shock upon anyone that had once known them and Claire would be lying if she said that what had happened had seemed  _fair_ to Leah. Miss Layla Boardman had been one of Leah's more closer friends that had remained in her inner circle after graduation and had been more than agreeable to tell what had happened.

"Everything had seemed so clear back then. Everyone knew that Sam and Leah were engaged before the graduation ceremony even took place, they were high school sweethearts after all, lovers for the whole four years and good friends before that. Let's see, it was around two to maybe two and a half years before the wedding was going to finally take place. They wanted to have a year-long engagement followed by one of the most decent weddings we would have had here in a while and you wouldn't think Leah and Sam would have been the type to carry it out that way, but they were." Layla's tone fell as sour as her expression did as she set her cup of coffee down. Crossing her legs to get more comfortable. 

"I was to be her bridesmaid, she saved her maid of honor position for her cousin, and a week before the wedding it all seemed perfectly fine. Things were falling into place just as how any bride wishes it would. Then her cousin came down that week to spend time with Leah and to get ready for the wedding--and mind you there had been a slight rough patch when Sam decided to go MIA two weeks before that. Although nothing seemed like anything  _bad_ was going to happen, but then it did and it blew up in everyone's face. I was there when it happened too, one moment Leah is introducing her cousin to Sam, and then the next Sam might as well have been humping the girls leg like a rabid dog." Layla scoffed, furrowing her brows, before continuing on with the story. 

"It had been the biggest scandal to rock the Rez in who knows how long. No one could understand why Sam would want to be with his bride's cousin five days before the wedding day and no one could begin to comprehend why Emily Young would do that to Leah. Of course, the story doesn't end there, the wedding was still going on despite the fact that Sam was sniffing up Emily's ass and I have to give Leah props for not bashing either of their heads in for acting as they did that day, but as Murphy's Law states what can happen  _will happen._ "

With another sigh, Layla took a sip of her tea, "It was the day of the wedding. I was sure that Leah and Sam would overcome the hurdle that was Emily Young once she left after the wedding. Instead a bear supposedly attacked Emily, Sam found her, carried her to the hospital, and after Emily's surgery he professed his undying love for her and she to him. All the while Leah and the rest of us were still dressed up for the wedding. Leah ended up leaving for a short time. Gossip spread about how Uley saved Young and abandoned Leah for an injured harlot, but I am going to be honest with you dear. Sam had issues before hand, psychological ones, and for whatever reason he latched onto Emily. I doubt it was a bear that harmed her and with how obsessed and cringy their relationship is I bet anything that he did that to her so that the two of them would have an excuse to remain here."  

"Then there was the gossip about Sam Uley starting a cult and poor old Mr. Clearwater finally died of a heart attack. I spoke to Leah up until the day that she stopped talking to me and that was the day that Emily Young thought that she could give us all invitations to her  _wedding._ The bitch had the audacity to ask Leah to be her maid of honor, then she same to the rest of us expecting to fall suit because if Leah agreed then it would be  _okay._ I told Emily right then and there that no one felt sorry for her and no one who knew the real Sam and Leah would agree to such a thing; her love had to be the worst scandal since the  _Clinton's._ Anyways, I haven't spoken to Leah since, and it has been a long time since I have seen her. I don't blame her though, getting away from all of this, and you should leave too my dear. I've seen the way that boy stalks after you. I saw that same look before with Sam and Emily. No good comes from that you understand me?"

* * *

_Only at this time I didn't understand just how dark, twisted, and utterly demented the story truly was. You see no one that knew them before knew of the secret that they had tried to hide. What they knew was the story that the public knew. Although Layla had given me insight that would have been twisted and turned if given to me by any of the others._

_I still had Quil to deal with and whatever Leah would have left behind for me would be harder to find than anything else I had ever set my sights on._


	3. The Exposed

_February 22nd, 2018. That was the date that the first body was discovered._

_Two tourist had been making their way from Forks to the La Push Beach when they come across the body of twenty-eight year old Paul Lahote._

_It brought out legal teams on both sides and for good reason too: his body had been torn in half. Part of it was legally in Forks jurisdiction while the other was on the rez. It had been quite a big scandal when Forks refused to leave the investigation._

_His fiance at the time, Rachel Black, was devastated, or at least she appeared to be at first._

_When I told you that nothing in this area made sense I meant it. We are not here to mourn the loss of who Paul Lahote was more than who he could have been. We are also here to bring awareness to the abuse by him that had been overlooked._

_I was nothing more than a baby when they first met, so none of the accounts are from my eyes. Luckily there are those who are not afraid to talk. Rachel Black had been ambitious, a feminist who strived for equal rights among everyone, who was on her way to becoming an international lawyer and translator after spending four years away at college. She had another two to go, but when she had decided to visit down here you can't even imagine the change that would come. Those four years, the more to come, the money put into everything, was gone in a matter of a second. The things that defined Rachel disappeared and while I can't tell you what happened through personal accounts I can tell you this._

_Paul Lahote was a misogynist, an abuser, with anger issues to boot. He had Rachel under his thumb for so long that the sight of his death gave an odd reaction. She left._

_Well...she left as soon as she could. This death was done by no wild animal as there were knife marks found. He had been cut open, ripped apart, but by the work of a blade._

_As hard as it was to believe there was a serial killer in this town._

_Oh, but by definition, a serial killer must have killed more, and they certainly did by the time it was over with._

* * *

"Claire, honey, Paul's funeral is today, and we have to pay our respects no matter how much you didn't like him." 

 

The funeral was being held at the only funeral home on the rez, a singular building that held room for a maximum of forty people, but today it only held the people that Claire didn't want to see. The Pack. His mother was the only reason they were even here, however it was enough for Quil to start humping her knee if she didn't become a hollowed out shell fast enough. 

Not many friends outside of the know had come whether by simply no want or if they were kept away. 

There was no open casket, just a closed one surrounded by the pack.

 

"It was obviously a leech."

"Since when do vamps use knives?"

"The Cullens haven't said anything yet. I wouldn't put it past them to cover one of their friends tracks."

"Did Jacob say anything?"

"You know how he's been ever since Ness began to show interest in everyone but him. Guys off his rocker with the whole imprinting thing not working."

"The imprint is never wrong."

"Does Claire believe that?"

 

The sound of her name being said from the congregated mass caused her to flinch. Why was it that every time she tried to avoid the pack they dragged her right back in? 

Claire hesitantly looked up to see gazes on her. It was hard to decide which one was the worst of them all considering that Emily and Kim were the only imprinted pairs to be with their imprint. Neither were exactly on her side either. Adverting her gaze once more she grabbed a hold of her purse before excusing herself to the bathroom. She was positive that she had seen one when she had gone into the building. "Excuse me." 

* * *

The bathroom was small: two sinks, a single mirror on the back of the door, with three tiny stalls squished together. 

Seeing that they were all clear she pushed the one farthest from the door open. Sitting down as fast as she could causing her heel to scrape against the cheap tile.

"Shit." Claire cursed, setting her bag down in her lap before digging through it. A notepad, pen, pen, tissues, lipstick, keys, anxiety medication- "Got-" The bathroom door closing made her jump. The orange bottle rolling beneath the stall door and onto the other side was accompanied by the sound of footsteps. 

 _Deep breath Claire._ With a tightened grip around her bag she prepared to hit whoever had stepped into the bathroom following after her. Kim, Emily,  _Quil_ be damned if they decided to mess with her at a funeral of all places. 

Slamming open the door she expected to see one of the pack or an imprintee scolding at her. Instead, she saw the one person that had been gone for so long. 

Leah Clearwater.


	4. Days Gone By

Leah Clearwater held the prescription bottle in her hand, ignoring the outburts, as she took notice of what meds were in the bottle. 

"I would suggest getting out of this place, but then again you don't have a choice do you."

It was a statement more than a question as the older woman placed her medication back into her hand. 

Claire felt tongue tied as she opened the bottle.

"I came back for something. I was hoping you could help me get it."

Looking back up at Leah, Claire felt taken back by the woman, in both her words and appearance. The Pack always wore the bare minimum, but Leah was covered from head to toe with a hoodie pulled up to cover her head. It was odd though Leah was perhaps an oddity being the only female shifter in history. 

"Look Claire I can't stay long. I have things to do in this fucked up place, but I need someone I can count on when the time comes. You'll know when it does."

Leah turned on her heel giving Claire one last smile before slipping out of the door.

 

_I'll need someone to count on. You'll know when the time comes._

Leah's message had been cryptic and Claire doubted that she would forget it. For so long she had wanted to learn more about the women that defied everything that Claire could only dream of doing. She had always imagined finding a way to contact her. That they would drive off together leaving this place behind. 

Only what had just happened didn't match any outcome in her head or maybe it would. Maybe by some off chance this was her time to break free from this place. 

Leaving the bathroom Claire shoved her pill bottle back into her purse where it belonged. 

The funeral service had probably already began with Billy Black giving a speech over the loss of such a wonderful man that never did any wrong. Claire would have to refrain from rolling her eyes until the end. 

The sound of a loud clang abruptly hitting the floor caused her to jump.

Turning around Claire saw a figure standing at the end of the hall. 

A standard dark green ponch that hikers tended to buy was pulled over dark clothing, the hood tucked around a mask, and in the persons hand was a knife. Lifting up the knife the figure waved it slowly, taunting, before it took off running towards her. 

Claire bit her lip from screaming before running down the hall. On the left was the exit. On the right was the door where everyone was at. Pushing away any inhibitions Claire took the exit, slamming the wooden doors closed behind her before tripping onto the gravel. 

As fast as she could she snatched the pen from her purse. Raising it above her head so she could stab whoever was hunting her down. Only when the door opened it wasn't the figure in the hall that was ready to kill her. 

It was Quil.

* * *

_March 1st, 2018_

_In a place where people turn into animals to kill other unnatural people could you truly define what a monster was?_

_The classic tale of Dracula and the Wolf Man had nothing on Jack the Ripper, yet they always came before the true monster in comparison._

_That's what happened in La Push and Forks. A bunch of monsters meeting an entirely different monster that was much more terrifying. Worse. Because honestly when you look at Dracula, the Wolf man, and Jack the Ripper which one makes the humanist in you want to push from a solution?_

_With the arrival of Leah Clearwater marking the resting place of Paul it was easy to forget that a serial killer was making its mark._

_Then again unlike Jack the Ripper this one doesn't have a list of suspects yet._

_I intended to change that._

**Author's Note:**

> This is named after Amon, from LoK, the charismatic antagonist that pushed to Equalize benders and non-benders through anarchistic means. 
> 
> There are many elements to his character in here and for good purpose. 
> 
> The idea came to me when I thought how odd it was for Leah to be the only female shifter, but then my anti-meyer thoughts came into play and I realised that perhaps what happened to Leah happened for a reason. That perhaps she is a shifter, but in different ways. Of course, Meyer would never allow anything in this story to happen. 
> 
> Then I thought about how radical a girl would have to be in the Meyerverse just to get a say in anything about her life.


End file.
